A Drought
by LoonyPotter
Summary: *funny situation* "Tt's just a hot day..." he thought as the heat made his hormones fly. One-Shot! Just HaRmOnY!


**_Lumos!_**

Hey-ya there!

I'm **LoonyPotter** and I'm new in writing fanfiction in english so be kind on reading please ^_^

I've wrote 4 stories in the past but in spanish, since my foreign language is spanish. Though I would try to write stories in english to improve my writting skills!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not blonde, rich and I din't put Harry and Ginny together!!! (Thank God, because if i wasfor me it will be Harry and Hermione =D!)**

Lets read!

* * *

A drought.

That is what it was happening.

The unbearable heat toward the castle had a wet and dry environment at a time. He could feel thousands of drops of sweat slid throughout his body causing a tingling and a slightly sticky sensation.

Harry had not used the tunic for three consecutive days, the heat is not going to permit it and less in the days to come. He had removed the tie to get air, but he was obliged to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt. The heat was so stifling that you do not think either to write the potion essay or doing nothing.

"_Stupid Snape! I can't stand him!" _Harry thought.

The heat was beginning to take effect on and it seemed to be it was nothing as good.

He decided to stop writing that the essay, he was not going to do it anyways, the heat was stifling and to think at the same time like this was what he least wanted.

Suddenly, a girl began to walk in his direction. She was not wearing her robe and had a pile of books in her hands. _"Typical"_, Harry thought.

-Hi Hermione!

She stopped giving stifling sigh as if she was drowning.

-What a heat-eh?

She said leaving the heavy books on the ground.

-Don't you notice!?

He said as he looked himself for her to see his condition. Poor! He had the shirt nearly stuck to his chest and by details of the buttons undone you could well define his body and his hair looked as if he was just leaving training.

Trying to think in something else she suggested getting out of there.

-Let's go outside Harry.

Silently, he follows her until they reach the green garden near the lake.

She let the books on the floor and sat down in the roots of the big tree. She put one hand on the green grass beside her, inviting him to sit. Harry sat down and immediately cleaned his glasses. The heat was steaming out his glasses every five minutes.

He didn't noticed how much time they were sitting by the tree, trying to feel the minimum amount of wind to feel cool, only for one minute. But the heat was giving them a big lesson and it was crazy. For their luck the can handle everything together, anything, together. They always fought together. T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R.

"_Ja, which sounds pretty good!"_ he thought.

There was something in the atmosphere, like a warmness that wasn't heat at all. His brain began to relax with a beautiful melody that he knew very well about and make him fell relaxed.

It was Hermione, with her harmonious and melodic voice she was reading. He stayed still, with his eyes fixed on her. Contemplating her. The constant sun rays made her figure look like an angel. She had her hair fixed in a ponytail and the soft skin of her neck was shining tentatively. The compass of her lips looked like an invitation to… kiss her maybe?

No. The heat was still playing games on his mind. Before it was temperamental, but now, these hormones… uhm, he didn't want to jump over Hermione; just watching her was better so he would keep doing that. He came to think that the heat was inviting him to 'over think' more than normal.

-Harry?

She moved one hand in front of his steady ayes.

-Are you alright?

The green eyed boy was looking directly to her eyes supporting his tilted head in his hand.

-Is there something in my face?

She said as she began to touch her face.

By the other hand, Harry didn't noticed before that the fact that the day was pretty hot, he could see clearly some details that he haven't seen before on Hermione. Like the small freckles in her nose and the tiny mole near her superior lip… oh! And even one on her neck…

-I haven't noticed…

He whispered softly as he leaned on her.

Oh dear Merlín!

Harry is very near, so heated closed to disarm a quick reaction.

-You have a mole.

He said in the same voice level, as he looked one that she had in the neck, well… at the en of her neck, almost in her chest. Clearly seeing by him because of her tree unbuttoned little buttons of her shirt. She just let out a very beautiful smile. She loved Harry's spontaneity.

Hoping to see more, she got close to him and she also looked at some details that she haven't seen before.

"_Why didn't I search before…"_ she thought.

Harry noticed that she was examinating him over his chest and neck very close and touched him in a lower point. He closed his eyes just to feel her soft hand moving on him.

-Aja!

She said victoriously; as he jumped of fright because she spoke in the long silence.

-You got a mole too…

Harry tried to look there. She laughs mischievously and with an "allow me" that she gave to him in a whisper, she started to unbutton one little button more. Opening it just enough to let the left heart side of his chest out.

-There.

She laughs softly. He looked and laughs too. It was so tiny. Only Hermione could think of doing something like that. Both of the started laughing and began to get each other closer until their noses rose.

-You know?-. Harry said as he moved a curl from her forehead, -I also didn't notice and never thought right. He felt Hermione's fingers move between his.

-Me too…

She added in a whisper that ended in Harry's lips.

Heavens! It was a drug for each other. It was better tan a big butter beer for the heat, the more deep, more refreshing. They had these thirst of each other for years and they want to quench it.

They need this.

Harry moved to let her on top of him. He took her ponytail out and moved his fingers through her soft and curly hair. She moved softly one hand under his shirt. His skin was soft, humid and sticky, but she loved it.

They both moaned for this and they got apart just enough to breath.

-Ve… ry… re… fresh…. shing…-. She moaned.

Harry helped her to get up and immediately he pulled her close to him and kissed her again pushing her against the tree. They were wet because of the humidity and the hotness.

He sat down against the tree and so did she against him with her head on his shoulder. She grabbed the book she had before and began to read as he began caressing her hair putting his head on her shoulder to help her in the reading. The moment was interrupted when Harry clearly said softly to her in the ear…

-I love you Hermione.

She turned around and gave him a very sweet kiss while responding to him.

-I Love you too Harry.

So they stayed under the shadow of the big tree. Together. Yeah, definitively it sounds perfect. Finally the wind began to blow a little bit more and a small gray cloud was covering the sun. The unbearable heat was felling less and the atmosphere of a cool season was approaching to end the drought.

Yeah. A drought. That was ending finally, letting the flowering spring to come by…

Fin.

* * *

So... Is it Ok, funny, romantic, hot... whatever? o.o

Please review me... reviews are my vital oxigen to keep writting Harmony!

GO!

_**Nox!**_


End file.
